


My baby on the beach

by Bill_Longbow



Series: Kinktober [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, I can't write porn without feelings apparently, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, There are feelings though, Twink!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: Bucky attracts the attention of everyone with his gorgeous looks, leaving Steve's inner caveman roaring. Today Steve decides to do something about it.





	My baby on the beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madeleine_Ward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeleine_Ward/gifts).

> This fic is a gift to Maddie who was craving twink!Bucky being put in his place by beefy Steve. Hope you like it, dear! It's a post for Kinktober day 13: dirty talk and the Stucky Bingo square: beach sex.
> 
> Thank you to the lovely [Betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betheflame/) for speedy betaing!

Steve throws the ball away with a little more force than strictly necessary, causing the giggling girls to run after it; perfect butts jolting in unison as they jog away. He has no doubt the ball, which rolled to a stop next to Bucky’s hand, was meant to rouse Bucky into sitting up and chatting with them. Too bad for them Steve was faster. 

He lays back down and shuffles a bit from side to side to make the sand accommodate his shape again. If this was the first time something like this happened Steve probably wouldn’t have batted a lash, but it’s decidedly not. The two of them attract a lot of attention, wherever they go. He supposes it’s not a bad thing, per se, and he can acknowledge his rigorous workout regime is in part powered by the way others admire his body. After being skinny, tiny, sickly and ignored for half his life it’s nice to be the centre of attention for a change. 

But Bucky? Bucky’s on a whole different level entirely. Long limbed, with a build like a dancer and the grace of one ,too. Easy to smile, easy to please. A jaw cut like a diamond; thick, lush hair; and his eyes... You can drown in his eyes, a colour Steve has never been able to put exact words to. Bucky is beyond gorgeous, and next to him Steve might as well not exist. Something his inner caveman doesn’t take kindly to at all.

Steve rolls from his back to his side, propping his head up on his hand. He’s not good at this lying around and soaking up the sun schtick. He endures it because Bucky loves the heat on his skin, soaking in it like a cat on a window sill, but Steve can’t stay still for more than half an hour tops. This latest encounter only serves to wrack up the jittery feeling under his skin.

Bucky is lying on his back, his head leaning on one arm, the other sprawled carelessly half in the sand. His large sunglasses are perched on top of his hair and in danger of sliding off, so Steve reaches out to gently remove them and put them on his book. 

“Stop fussin’,” Bucky mutters and bats Steve’s hand away. Steve is tempted to pinch Bucky’s side to tease him, but his mind provides a better plan. He rummages in the bag above his head and pulls out the sunscreen. 

“Don’t startle,” he says in a low voice before he puts some on his hand and rubs it onto Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Hmm, that’s nice,” Bucky sighs with his eyes still closed, and Steve takes it for an invitation. He sits up and gently massages the sunscreen into Bucky’s skin, starting with his shoulders and arms. Steve loves Bucky’s arms. It’s clear he works out, but there’s still something delicate about them, next to Steve’s at least. 

When he’s done, Steve moves back to Bucky’s shoulders, massaging sunscreen into the skin of his long neck, and lower, moving over his collar bones, and lower still. Lathering his hands with a new dollop of cream he massages Bucky’s pecs, running his fingers over Bucky’s nipples. He can’t tweak and tease them like he normally would, can’t taste and bite here in public, but he can run his hands over them repeatedly, the view to others partly obscured by his own broad frame.

“_Steve,” _ Bucky moans indecently.

“Shh, baby, don’t wanna attract _ attention, _ do we?” He asks in a soft voice, letting his hands travel down over Bucky’s stomach. He’s still pretending to rub sunscreen onto his boyfriend, so he makes sure he strokes over all available skin, mapping out where his tongue will follow later. 

Bucky’s arousal is obvious, and if it was slightly less busy Steve would’ve sucked him right then and there, but it was a Sunday and he didn’t want to traumatize the local kids.

“Turn over for me.” He nudges against Bucky’s hip and Bucky dutifully turns, never opening his eyes.

Steve leans down on one forearm, hovering over Bucky in a way that could still be plausible, though not for long. 

"Or maybe you _ do _want us to attract attention," he says as he rubs over the perfect skin of Bucky's back. "Maybe you think I've been neglecting you." He reaches down to the waistband of Bucky's trunks, letting his hand stay for a fraction before moving up again. "Maybe you like the idea of people watching? Hmm?”

On the next trip down he dips his fingers just under the fabric of the trunks, his thumb finding Bucky's taint unerringly.

Bucky is breathing hard now, his whole body tense and still in a carefully controlled way. Like he's scared one wrong move will scare Steve away. Or set him into action, Steve isn't sure which it is. 

"Do you like to be watched? Do you get off on it?"

Steve gently squeezes Bucky's neck, right where a collar would be if one were inclined to wear one. The sudden, vivid image of Bucky wearing Steve's collar in public makes his own breath hitch. 

Another day perhaps. 

"What would you do if I ripped down your trunks and bared you for the world to see?"

Steve gave up the pretense and laid down close to Bucky, his hand right between Bucky's shoulder blades as a claim.

"Would you spread yourself for me? Open your greedy little hole so everyone could see how _ eager _ you are?"

Bucky let out a soft whine, twitching on his towel in a bid to get some friction on his no doubt leaking cock.

"You would, wouldn't you? You'd raise your ass and present yourself, hungry for some dick. You'd be so pretty, too." Steve shuffles the tiniest bit closer, his voice barely above a whisper. His dick is throbbing in his trunks, but he keeps his groin just out of reach of Bucky's hip, effectively torturing them both. 

"I'd take my time with you. Lick you open until you're crying. Would you beg, out here? Beg for my cock to stuff you?" 

"_ Steve," _ Bucky whined softly, rubbing himself down into his towel in a way that didn't leave anything to the imagination. 

Steve moved his hand lower and put it on the small of Bucky's back. "Hold still," he ordered, and felt the muscles of Bucky's back tremble when he obeyed. 

"My cock hungry boy. Would you even know it was me fucking you, with your eyes closed like that? Would you welcome any cock to stuff you? Fill you up with come until you're dripping with it? Your hole sloppy and loose from being used so much?"

Steve moves forward so he's half covering Bucky, his hard dick pressing into Bucky's hip, his hand squeezing possessively around the back of his neck. 

"No one fucks _ my _ baby, but me." 

Steve allows them a moment to cool down after that statement, his own heart racing at the thought of watching Bucky being fucked by strangers. He doesn't want to explore if it's only the arousal to fight them off. 

"We're going," he orders as soon as he knows his blush is down. Bucky finally opens his eyes to smile at him, a soft look full of devotion that makes Steve's heart skip a beat. 

"Yours," Bucky whispers. 

"Show me."

  
  


They make it back to their hotel room, but only barely, since Bucky decides to show Steve right away and suck him in to the root while driving. It's a good thing the road is deserted when Bucky swallows around him and Steve jerks the wheel to swerve to the other side. 

The unrepentant grin Bucky gives him when he pulls off and casually leans against the window makes Steve's _ desire _even more pronounced. 

  
  


As soon as they're in the room Steve pushes Bucky against the wall, shoving his tongue into Bucky's mouth in a filthy kiss. 

_ Mine mine mine _ sings through his head and zings under his skin as he rucks Bucky's shirt up, barely pulling back long enough to pull it over his head. 

He presses Bucky against the wall from head to toe, grinding against him, forcing Bucky's legs open with his thigh. He needs to be inside his lover _ yesterday _. Another time he will sink to his knees and worship Bucky's body, show it the love and care that threatens to overwhelm Steve ninety percent of the time. 

Now though, the need to mark and stake his claim is too great, and he pulls Bucky with him as he walks backwards to the bed. Thank God for summer clothing, because they're both naked by the time Steve's calves hit the bed and he lets himself fall back, pulling Bucky with him. 

He rolls them over in one swift movement, looming over Bucky to take in his beauty. Bucky smirks at him, almost as in challenge, and Steve crashes their mouths together again. Their dicks rub against each other and it feels _ good, _but it's not enough. 

As if he reads his thoughts, Bucky wraps his legs around Steve's hips, bucking up against him. 

"Yours," he smiles again, and how can Steve ignore an invitation like that? 

He takes the lube from the nightstand and slicks himself up sloppily, no time for finesse now. He reaches down to line himself up and softly pushes against Bucky's rim, testing how loose he still is from last night. A little tight, but not by much, and he wants Bucky to _ feel _ it, to know who he belongs to.

He slides home in one long movement, and leans his forehead against Bucky’s when he bottoms out. They can’t be any closer than this, with Steve covering Bucky from his hips to his chest and Bucky wrapped all around Steve. Close like this they even share the air, panting softly against each others lips when Steve starts to move his hips. 

Steve doesn’t know a better way to say_ I love you _ than being entwined like this. His whole world is Bucky, he needs him like the air he breathes, and there’s no force strong enough to take him away.

The sounds Bucky makes should be illegal, the little whimpers and moans and the way he utters Steve’s name like a prayer. “Mine, only mine,” Steve whispers against Bucky’s temple, picking up speed, pushing in hard enough to make the bed rock against the wall. 

“Mine to love and mine to fuck. Mine, mine, mine,” he intones, getting closer and closer. His whole body tenses, and when Bucky breathes “_ yes,” _ in his ear Steve cascades over the edge and spills himself deep within his lover. 

He stays like that, panting against Bucky’s cheek, his cock growing flaccid inside its warm hole. Bucky strokes up and down his back but doesn’t move away, content to let Steve be. If only they could stay like this forever, wrapped up around each other, in each other.

Bucky cups his long fingers under Steve’s chin to make him look up. “Only yours, Steve,” he says simply, sincerely, and it feels better than all the orgasms Steve has ever had combined. He kisses Bucky gently and thinks about the ring he’s been lugging around for months, too scared Bucky would laugh in his face and leave.

Tonight will be a good night to finally present it to him.


End file.
